365 Days
by Harukauranus
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been dating for exactly a year. Sonny is disappointed  but tries to hide it  when Chad seems to forget about their One Year Anniversary. Then, Tawni spies him with another girl. Will this be the end of their relationship?  Channy
1. Intro

_**Hey there, Channy fans 3 I'm finally posting my second story. Tell me what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of the characters in it. I just own the plot. (forgot to do this in my other story...oops!) **_

_***Flashback from 'Falling For The Falls'  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback:  
**

**SPOV**

"So…what did you want?" After finding out I actually wasn't a tennis judge, I could see Chad didn't want me there…but I was going to get what I came here for. Chloe and Mackenzie are finally going to get together.

"Some answers to how it all ends! How long will it be until you ask the girl out who you're destined to be with!" Clips of Mackenzie and Chloe were running through my head.

"I'm not sure I can answer that…" Chad's answer disappointed me.

"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?"

"I guess…"

"Well, then it's time to say, 'enough!' I mean, when there's two people who are destined to be together, there's only one thing to do."

Chad got out of his seat and came closer to me. "And how long have you felt this way?"

I leaned against his make-up table, "Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"I mean, I guess I feel the same way." I was finally getting through to him!

"Well, then do something about it!"

"Okay, I will."

"Great!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Yes! Wait, what? My heart started beating a million beats per second. Did he just say that? Did Chad Dylan Cooper, my mortal enemy, just ask me out? I must have not heard him right.

"I… I'm sorry…did you just ask me out?"

"Didn't you just beg me to?"

"Wait... Did you think I was talking about… oh dear, this is awkward."

Chad burst out laughing, "Sure is! Sure is awkward. I mean, _I_ know why it's awkward, I just wanna know if _you_ know why this is awkward?"

"I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe but you seem to be talking about…"

"No…yeah! Same page here." Chad interrupted, laughing nervously. "I just thought you thought that I thought that this was awkward because you thought I was asking you out. You know, rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out. Which I was."

"Yeah, but you said Sonny…"

"Yeah…but that's awkward."

I stood there for a second, taking it in. It felt weird just standing there not saying anything. I looked around, trying to find a reason to leave…or at least something to talk about. "So…" I walked closer to the exit, trying to make it look as casual as I could.

"So… You're a Mackenzie Falls fan now!"

"Yeah…" I could tell this was as painful for him as it was for me. Probably even more painful. Wait, if he _did _ask me out…oh my goodness! This is the worst way a guy could get rejected…especially as self absorbed as Chad."Cool, cool. So I suppose I should tell you that I'm a So Random fan now…"

That caught me off guard. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'd be lying." Of course.

"Well…" I looked at Chad, realizing how much I liked him. He just asked me out! Something I only dreamed about in Wisconsin. I hope I'm not making a mistake…but here I go, "…just like I learned from Mackenzie Falls, if you give something a chance it might surprise you, so…yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

**CPOV**

And just like that, I was dating Sonny. Hours and days spent on planning and rehearsing the best way to ask her out, and this is how it happens. I felt like such a fool…but I would regain my Chad Dylan Cooper image. I'll prove to her that I'm the best guy she's ever dated. And I'll do that by giving her the perfect first date! I watched Sonny walk back to her studio. This girl, that I've been debating on whether or not I should expose my feelings to. This girl, that I was afraid would laugh as soon as I confessed. This girl, that just marched right over here and begged me to ask her out. This girl, who I was going to take out to dinner…as soon as I figure out what to wear. This date _has _to be perfect. Now, where's my new hair gel?

_

* * *

_

A year had passed since Chad had asked Sonny out. The funny thing about their relationship was that before They started going out, they fought constantly. Once they were dating, not one argument got in between them. Chad treated Sonny like royalty, and Sonny treated Chad like her hero.

It was three days before their One Year Anniversary... and that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1-What Sonny Doesn't Know**

**SPOV  
**

After shooting an episode of So Random, I ran over to the set of Mackenzie Falls. They usually get done around the same time we do. As I entered through the doors of Stage 2, I spotted Chad fixing his hair in front of a large mirror. I admired him from afar.

Chad turned around, a big smile on his face, "Ey, there, m'lady."

"Hey, Chad!" I smiled back. "Guess what I just bought for our one year anniversary..."

"Oh! The new hair conditioner I was begging you for?" Chad's face fell, "Hold on, that's not today...is it?"

"No, it's not until Wednesday...and how did you know i got you that conditioner?"

"Uh...'cuz you said, 'hmm, maybe I'll get it for you on our one year.'"

"Oh...but that's not what I was talking about. I just bought the full 6th season of ..." I reached into my purse and pulled out, "Mackenzie Falls! I thought maybe we could watch it tonight?"

"Yeah. Of course, Sonshine. Uh...I hope you don't mind. I kind of didn't get you anything."

I tried not to hide my disappointment. He forgot. "No, Chad. I don't mind. The best gift is spending time with you."

"So...pick you up at seven?"

**CPOV**

I watched Sonny leave until she was out of sight. She had the cutest walk a girl could have. Everything Sonny did was cute. She couldn't do anything without it being cute. Even her name was cute. I was so glad she didn't ask any questions. That's what's so great about her...she's trusting and loving and doesn't seem to question my decisions. She's the perfect girl for me.

A pair of hands covered my eyes from behind, "Guess who?"

"Amy?" I turned around. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back. "Hey, how've you been? I've missed you!"

"I'm good, I'm good. How about you? How's my Chadster doing in Hollywood?"

"Well...I'm onto my 7th season of Mackenzie Falls..." I announced, clearly boasting.

"Oh, wow. And people still watch your show?"

"What can I say? I'm only the..."

"I know, I know. " She cut me off, "The greatest actor of our generation."

"If you insist..." She lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Oh, hey! I'm so glad you're here! I really, really need you."

"I love it when you beg!" Amy laughed.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Let's go to my room. I don't want Sonny to see."

* * *

What Chad didn't know was that Tawni was hiding behind Chad's mirror the whole time. You see, Tawni wanted to be the first to know what Chad was going to do for Sonny on their one year. Chad was a horrible enemy to have, but as a boyfriend he was the sweetest guy in the world. He always came up with romantic ways to show Sonny he loved her.

"Sonny has a right to know that he's cheating on her! I have to tell her! But I don't want to be the one to break her heart..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-MacFalls Night**

**SPOV**

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni squeezed her head through our dressing room door.

"Hey!" I beamed.

I was getting the couch ready for my movie night with Chad. I brought a couple puffed-up pillows and a blanket from home. I also grabbed a couple bags of popcorn and a bowl. My mom was having a party with her friends tonight and Chad said his parents were in town and wanted to rest a bit, so Chad and I decided to watch Mackenzie Falls on the flat screen that Tawni had brought into our dressing room.

"Whatchya doin?"

"Chad and I are ganna have another MacFalls night."

"Wait...you mean in_ my_ room? On _my_ couch? With _my_ pillows? Using _my_ T.V.?"

"Uh...actually, on the T.V. is yours."

"Whatever. You can't."

"What?" I couldn't believe her. She was not going to ruin my date with Chad. "You never cared before!"

"Well, I care now." Tawni sat down in a char and began admiring herself in the mirror. Her way of saying: Case Closed.

"We are going to watch it in here whether you like it or not!" I huffed, stomping out of the room. _My_ was of saying: Case Closed.

Yeah. Right.

**CPOV**

Amy and I were in line for our food, when I saw Sonny walk into the cafeteria. She looked a bit upset. "Go back to my dressing room." I whispered to Amy.

"Why do you have to keep hiding me?" She protested.

"Sonny is a smart girl. She'll figure it out as soon as she sees you. I want to remain her perfect-Chad forever."

"Fine. Be sure to bring me some food. I'm starving."

"I will." I promised. I walked over to where Sonny was sitting. "What's wrong with m'lady?"

"Hi, Chad." She looked up at me. This deep, sad expression took the place of the usual smile she had when she's see me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Um...we might not be able to watch the Falls tonight."

Was she canceling MacFalls night? I think she's canceling MacFalls night! "Why not?" Doesn't she know how important it is to me?

"You know that my mom's having a party with her friends tonight, and you said that your parents want the house all to themselves..."

"Yeah. That's why we agreed to watch it on Tawni's T.V."

"That's the problem. Tawni decided that she doesn't want us touching her flat screen. " Sonny sighed, "I don't know where else we could go."

I thought for a minute. "I know where we could go."

"But I thought you said..."

"Oh, no. It won't be at my house. It's a little more private than that." I winked. "Now, if you excuse me, I gatta get back on set." I kissed her hand, like any gentleman would, and left her sitting there, beaming.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Disaster On MacFalls Night**

**SPOV**

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

We were in Chad's closet. I was holding a couple blankets and pillows along with the Mackenzie Falls DVD's. Chad was going though his closet, trying to find who-knows-what.

"There! I found it." He grinned triumphantly, pulling out a pair of baggy pants and a hoody. "Now put those on."

"What?"

"So no one will recognize you." I didn't move. "Okay, I know everyone knows that we're dating but I don't want everyone to get the wrong idea about us."

"I still don't understand."

"Just trust me! You don't wanna look like a girl where we're going."

* * *

"The bathroom?" I broke out in hysterical giggles.

He opened the door, and I stopped. IT was unlike any other bathroom I've been in. Sure, it had stalls in a far corner, but the rest of it looked more like a lobby. It looked like something I used to imagine a teachers lounge would look like (until I went to give a teacher a note. It actually looked ordinary...but we kids can dream, can't we?). On one side, a large screen T.V. covered the whole wall.

"Cool?" He asked, setting down our stuff. "It even plays Blu-ray!"

"Very Chad."

"Impressed?"

"Yup."

Chad put in the first DVD of his famous melodrama. We got nice and cozy on his yoga mat and my pillows. I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. Just when things couldn't have gotten more perfect, someone slammed the door open. Chad and I jumped.

"Stop! I caught you red handed!" Tawni stood at the doorway, her finger pointing at us while her other hand was resting on her hip.

"Tawni?"

"Sonny?"

**CPOV**

"Who else were you expecting?" Sonny yelled.

I reached for the remote and paused the show.

Tawni looked around. "Omigosh! This place is great! No wonder Nico and Grady are always trying to get in here!"

"And just like them, you're not welcome here." She completely ignored my comment. No one ignores Chad Dylan Cooper! "You're on the wrong side of the studio, Blondie." I glared.

"Oh!" Tawni sighed. She ran over to one of my mirrors. "This is so beautiful!" She squealed.

"Don't touch that! Great! Perfect! Now I have to sterilize the whole place."

"I'm sorry, Chad..."

I looked back at Sonny. So beautiful. So fragile, yet so strong. I softened up a bit. "Why are you here?"

"I'm protecting Sonny!"

"From what?"

"From you!"

"Oh, I see what this is about! You've hated the idea of me going out with Chad from the very beginning!" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Hmm!" Tawni smirked. "That's what happens when I try to be nice!" She flicked her hair. "Fine! If you want this egoistic, two-timin', cheatin', friend-stealin', lying, self-absorbed jerk...than you can have him!" And with that, she left.

Sonny and I stared at the door, than at each other.

"What was that all about?" I asked, my heart sinking. Tawni saw her. She saw Amy.

"I have no idea. Let's just watch the Falls and pretend that never happened.

* * *

Picture this scene:

Sonny walks into her house. Her mom is already asleep. The party had been over for a couple hours now. Sonny collapses on the living room couch.

Chad walks into his house. Everyone is already asleep, except for Amy. She's sitting at the kitchen table, spreading glitter all over the paper stars. Chad slumps down beside her, exhausted.

After Tawni had left, Nico and Grady burst through the door. Once they got out, Penelope had barged in. Once she left, someone else interrupted. IT got to the point where Chad and Sonny just took the DVD out and waited for the next person to walk through the door. They finally decided that staying in the bathroom was pointless. Some privacy.

So now we come back to where Sonny is laying on the couch and Chad is sitting in a chair, head resting on the table. The same thought is on their mind: "I am so ganna get her for this!"


	5. Chapter 4

_wow...I guess my last chappy made my readers upset with the story...well, I'm not ganna lie to you, you'll hate me by the end of this chapter... but I promise Chad is not a horrible guy. He's just misunderstood. With that said, I'll continue on with the story_

**Chapter 4- She Didn't Just...**

**SPOV**

Tawni was sitting by her mirror, admiring her own reflection.

"Okay, what was that?"

"What was what?" Tawni replied innocently.

"Last night! What was that?" I was angry. No...I was past angry. I was furious!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Tawni? You're unbelievable."

Tawni got up off of her stool and walked over to me. "Sonny, I know it's hard to believe...but I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You really have a funny way of showing it!"

"Don't you get it?" Tawni screeched, "He's cheating on you~"

"Wait...what?" I didn't believe her. I couldn't.

"Yes. She has Chad-blond hair and she's tall and skinny. She has the most perfect skin...so not fair..."

There had to be some mistake.

"If you don't believe me, go look for yourself!"

* * *

I couldn't believe I let Tawni talk me into this. We were hiding in Chad's walk-in closet, waiting for him to come into his changing room. This was crazy.

"Tawni, I'm getting out of here. Chad would never..."

My sentence was cut short. The door to the room had opened. Chad walked in, a tiny smile on his face. There his is! My knight in shining armor. A girl followed him in. Hold on...who is she and what is she doing in Chad's dressing room?

"Thank you so much, Amy!" Chad took the girl's hands in his, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anything for my Chadster!" She laughed.

"I love you, Amy!"

I turned around. I couldn't watch anymore of this. My vision became fuzzy. I felt like i wasn't getting enough air in my lungs...as if someone is choking me, intoxicating me. The floor began to spin. I had to sit down.

"Sonny?" Tawni's whisper seemed concerned, "You alright?"

I found it took too much energy to form words. Finally, I managed to whisper, "I'm fine...out!"

**CPOV**

I spotted Sonny and came up behind her, whispering in her ear. "Ey, Sonny!"

"Hi, Chad!" She turned around, slapped me, and walked away. "Bye, Chad."

Wait. What just happened here? I ran after her. "Woah, Sonny...wait up."

She turned around. "What part of 'Bye, Chad' do you not understand?"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, Chad. Absolutely nothing. Tomorrow is our one year and you've done nothing even slightly questioning."

I didn't get it. "Then...why are you still yelling at me?"

"Ugh! You're impossible. You're acting like such a..."

I thought I didn't do anything wrong? Why can't girls ever say what they mean? "Such a what?" Sonny hesitated for a second. "Go on. Say it."

"...a Chad Dylan Cooper!" She spit in my face.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed: I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Sonny turned her back towards me ans walked away. Fine. She wants to walk away from me? She can go right ahead. "Wait!" Who am I kidding? "Sonny..." I grabbed her arm to keep her from getting away. "Really, what did I do?"

"Okay, you wanna talk?" Let's talk. Why am I so upset? What did you do wrong? Well, for one thing, you forgot about our one year! There are two things guys in a relationship should never forget. 1) Their girlfriend's birthday and 2) the day you started dating. I mean, at first I thought that you were just planning something and trying to keep it a secret from me. You're the one that cared about our 5 weeks, 6 weeks, 7 weeks...you even made a big deal about our 100 days together! You made me feel so, I don't know, loved." So, what have I done wrong? "But then I saw you with that girl. So that's why you've forgotten."

Realization hit me like a brick to my head. "Sonny... you've got it all wrong..."

"Chad, you've never ever told me you love me, and then I hear you throw it out to her like it's nothing." I could tell she was about to cry. "You wanted to see how much fun a perfect-blond could be? Well, go right ahead 'cuz I'm done."

No, wait...She didn't just..."What?"

"I'm done! We're over. You're free! Single! No longer dating! How else do you want me to phrase it? I hate you? Yeah, that works!"

My fingers grew limp. Sonny slipped her hand away and ran off. I just stood there, frozen. I'd lost her. I couldn't believe I had lost her. For the first time in my life, I felt an emptiness inside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I Didn't Know She Was Your Sister**

Chad was sitting on a yoga mat cross legged. He had a pillow in his hands, closely clasped to his chest. His head was buried deep into the pillow. Little snuffles could be heard from time to time. His shoulders kept shaking.

"Wow. I've never seen a guy cry like that before." Tawni gasped.

"He's been like that since yesterday." Amy whispered.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us that you're his sister?"

"Chad said that Sonny would figure out that I'm here to help him think of something extremely romantic for their one year. He wants her to think he's perfect. It was going great until you spied us. We even got Mr. Condor to agree to letting us decorate the whole commissary and have people stay out of it for the night." Amy sighed, thinking of all the hard work that was all for nothing. Just getting her parents down here was a challenge.

"We need to get them back together."

* * *

**SPOV**

I had already filled two trash bags of Chad's stuff. I was on my third bag when I came across the 'Sweet Sixteen Weeks' photo album Chad made for me. Without even thinking, I opened to the first page. Chad's smiling face stared up at me. I was right next to him, happier than ever. I looked at all the stickers he had plastered on each page. He eve put little 'memory souvenirs' of all the things we shared together. There was a toothpick from the hot dog stand at the fair, and a ticket to the movies, part of a wrapper from a candy bar we ate, both of our fortunes from fortune cookies. He had put so much time and effort into just one photo album. In fact, all his gifts were this perfect.

He loved me. Chad Dylan Cooper loved me. He didn't need to say it. He showed it through the way he had treated me. What had I done to make him stop? I couldn't keep the tears from falling down my face. I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"Great. Another one." Zora walked into the prop room.

I turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I had to go to the store to buy more tissue boxes." She explained, holding up the grocery bags in her hands. "Lover boy at Stage 2 used up all of them."

"You mean Chad?"

"Yup. He's been crying since yesterday! Kept me up all night! I can't believe I missed what happened! I always know these things!"

"So, he's crying." I felt horrible...but then I remembered that girl. "Well. He deserves it. He shouldn't have cheated on me with Miss Glamorous."

Zora eyeballed me. "Hold on. You mean Amy?"

"Yeah. That's her name. So you know about her?"

"Uh, yeah. Chad's SISTER!"

"Yeah. Wait...no. His what?" I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**CPOV**

"Hey, Chad!" Tawni laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

I looked up. I could tell I was a mess. My eyes felt raw and my nose was running. The pillow I was holding was soaked. This was just dandy. I lost the only girl I ever cared more about than myself...and now I'm stripped of my manliness in front of someone who spends more time at the mirror than me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Oh, Chad! Don't be silly!" Tawni laughed again, "Now, you're going to listen to this song, you're going to pull yourself together, and then me, Amy, and you are going to go and decorate the commissary as planned. Nico and Grady will help. Zora is going to lead Sonny to the entrance. Then, you and Sonny will make up!"

"Don't take this personally, but you're way too giddy!" I yelled. We can't just make up. Sonny is not the just-make-up kind of girl.

"Here." Tawni thrust her ipod in my hand. She put the headphones on my ears. "This is going to make you happy!"

I'm Walking On Sunshine boomed into my ears. Sonshine! That's what I used to call her! I started wailing once again.

"Pull yourself together! Put a smile on your face! Now!" Tawni yelled.

Woah. That girl is scary.


	7. Chapter 6

_wow...thanks for the many reviews! I wasn't expecting very many... Just wanna say, thanks for reading 3 _

_I'm so completely wiped out from marching band... but I knew that you guys needed something good to finally happen. So, here's Chapter 6:_

**Chapter 6- My Universe**

**SPOV**

"Sonny!" Zora stood with her hands on her hips.

"I can't, Zora. I can't face him now." I buried my face into a pillow. I was laying on a couch, refusing to go with Zora.

"You are forcing me to take drastic measures." Zora warned.

I ignored her. She grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me off the couch. My shirt came up a bit, causing me to get a rug burn on my stomach. Zora didn't stop.

"Alright, alright! Just let me go!"

"Better get ready. Quickly! We're behind schedule." Zora ordered.

"Alright, sergeant." I muttered.

"I heard that."

* * *

I opened the door to enter the commissary. It was pitch black inside. Amy was waiting for me, hand extended. What is going on?

"Enjoy the show, space ranger." Zora saluted and shut the door.

Twinkling lights surrounded me. Scattered glittering stars were lowered down from the ceiling. A song began to play. Amy locked elbows with me. I smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"I will be your tour guide through the warp hole of Chad and Sonny's first year together." She recited.

Oh my gosh! No way... this was Chad's present?

A bright light lit up a door to my right. It was labeled (written with stars) "Our First Date". Amy led me to it. I walked in to find two cardboard cut outs of Chad and me sitting in a Chinese restaurant. There was a button on Chad's hand that read, "try me". I pressed it. Water squirted out of Cardboard Chad and onto Cardboard Sonny. I laughed. I remembered that! After I finished reminiscing in that room, Amy took me back out. Next, a door to my left lit up. IT was marked, "Our First Date Take Two". Inside, a copy of the goofy billboard ( Chad is a Fool for Sonny) was set against the far wall. Again, there were cardboard cut outs of Chad and me... this time looking more elegant. A Table was set between us. On the table, there was sushi with a little note attached. It said " try me ". How creative... Beside us, a bit farther away, there was a cardboard remake of my apartment. The cast of So Random were at the window, looking very upset. I smiled at the memory.

There were many other rooms filled with all of our moments. The first time we went to the beach. The first time we watched fireworks together. The first time we went to an amusement park. The first time we went ice skating. I went through each of them and was dazzled by how extraordinary this was. It was like a time machine. Like being inside a 3D photo album.

At last we came to the final door. The stars named this room "Our First Year Together". Amy opened the door. I walked in. Amy shut the door behind me, staying on the other side. I was alone. I looked around. It was beautiful. I felt like I was standing in space. The whole room was covered in black, with lights and planets to make it look like there were several different solar systems inside the small space. There was a big X in the middle of the floor. I went and stood on it. That's when Chad came in, gorgeous suit and everything. He strode over to me. My eyes stung from the salt of my tears. They dropped down my cheeks like two big faucet leaks. Chad wiped them away with a stroke of his fingers.

"Sonny..."

"Chad, this is so amazing!"

"Well, our one year anniversary couldn't be anything less than perfect and I was making sure it wouldn't be."

"Wow, Chad. You really do dream big."

Chad laughed at that. Then, he took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. A serious look came over his face. "Sonny, do you realize that you are standing precisely in the middle of the room?"

"Yeah...I do. Why am I?"

"Because that' exactly what you are: the center of my universe."

That was so cheesy...yet so cute! "Chad Dylan Cooper, you _are_ my universe."

* * *

_So, wadjya guys think? Told ya you wouldn't hate me forever!_

_~please review~_

_I like knowing if my audience enjoyed my story_

_or didn't enjoy it.  
_


End file.
